A Beautiful (More Like Maddening) Partnership
by Cakes Blargh
Summary: It wasn't everyday Dresden gets a peace of mind in his sleep, but lucky him... for tonight was different. Post Cold Days.
1. Prologue

**A Beautiful (More like Maddening) Partnership**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It wasn't everyday Dresden gets a peace of mind in his sleep, but lucky him... for tonight was different.

"Have a seat, Mr. Dresden," the voice called, Scottish, was it?

Only he didn't and preferred standing as he stared at the dreamscape before him. It reminded him more of the Never-Never... well his memories of it. Oh boy, wonder what omnipotent bastard had decided to take interest in him. Feeling ballsy and quite so fed up, he politely refused. His mind, his rule, right? "I... rather not." Harry noticed the flash of eyes behind the haze of shimmering gold mist.

Was it really wise to refuse the unknown here?

"I said, _Mister Dresden_," the voice darkened, switching to Irish, "_Take. A. Seat._"

A chair slammed against the back of his knees, forcing him into the seat and like in the Beauty and the Beast, its legs moved in a jostle, and suddenly he was at a tea party that was before him and was more befitting for a girl named _Alice_ to attend.

"Now... that wasn't hard, was it?" The man huffed, gold shimmering smokes swirled out of his mouth when he took the old chinese ebony smoking pipe from his lips. His eyes gazed distastefully at him when he inspected his state. "Well, less annoying than your better-groomed one," he muttered aloud before glancing to his side.

Okay, it was not like in every dream he sees the double version of him - his unconscious, intuition, AKA bastard version of himself - tied to the chair, gagged with thorny vines and blooming flowers of all kind. A prisoner. Bastard him looked at him with wide eyes. Remarkable how even without his mouth opened he was already telling him shit.

_Don't. Fuck. This. Up. Harry! _

As much as he liked seeing the state of his intuition being tied up in the chair, it did send an alarm and finally got Dresden to pay _extra_ attention than he really was. For someone to manipulate his mind past Demonreach's own defenses and what lingers of threshold he has, that goes against everything Dresden had experienced.

Freedom. Choice. He always had that. Only to be a prisoner… He hoped whoever that sat across him was benevolent being.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, observing ye olde bastard who was amusedly smirking at him.

He was dressed oddly, in a green rich waistcoat, gold chains and buttons with white silky shirt that more belonged in the Medieval era. Brown chestnut hair, appearance of an Italian-descent, a thirty-years-old gentleman displaced out of his time. But it was his eyes. Inverted a pair of human's eyes, the white parts black, the round pupils black slits, and the worrying heterochromic iris that made it all the more inhuman. Gold and icy-blue eyes hawked him. They were dizzying and drew attention to them than it was wise to do so.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked, smiling softly, ignoring his questions entirely.

Another alarming part. Never he recalled a being like him, but even in dreams he _sensed_ enough to know that he was way above than he could handle. But on what level, he doesn't know. And what he doesn't know... can kill him. His intuition is silenced and tied up, left him with no _inkling _to grasp who or _what_ being could force his own mind to become a tea party.

"No," Harry confessed quietly. "Sir," he added. The man seemed to be pleased at his polite response.

"Wonderful manners you have," he applauded then his face fell into open scrutiny. He wasn't quite sure how to take that. "I'll cut it to the business, Wizard," the man said sharply. "I need your service."

"I take it you read the advertisement in the phonebook," Dresden muttered softly.

"Oh yes, I did. But a little old _dragon_ recommended you to me." The man chuckled, a laugh or _laughs_ that intertwined to a jovial and a sinister voice. "My _niece_ has been kidnapped." He gave a grimacing and a surprising _worried_ look. "I ask you to find her... or _him_, it's hard to say with dragons these days," he added the last part sourly.

"Have you tried the police?" Dresden asked weakly. When _dragons_ are involved, then it's best to stay the fuck out.

"That's the trouble here, Mister Dresden. Deities go around, _no one bats an eye_," the man began, frustrated. "But when _I_," he pointed himself, "walk around, _everyone loses their mind! _" He shook his hands into the air in disgust. "And here I am, asking a _mortal_. Don't kid yourself, wizard," he interrupted when Dresden opened his mouth. "You _have_ potential." The man pointed at him with a vicious shark-fanged grin. "All I ask is to find my _godchild a_nd I'll give you... all the gold you want." The being shrugged and smirked when he added, "I still have plenty left in my adventuring days."

"I'm afraid I can't make contract to a... _person_ I don't know," Harry added quickly. But really, he was getting a feeling he's going to have _run_ all across USA to do this one job. And he wasn't eager to jump on that, and considering the nature of their meeting now, Harry did not need to warrant a _guess_ that his future as of now is going to be more trouble than it was worth it.

"I didn't even introduced myself," the man breathed this then looked at him with glinting eyes. "How rude of me! In _your_ world, I've been known as _Tedders_. Theodore. And I do say I'm quite fond of that persona of mine, but... considering you want open honesty in your contract." Tedders grinned. "The name is Sheogorath, _Daedric Prince_ of Madness, _Mad god_. At your service." the Madgod gave a nod as if to bow.

The who and the what and the who?!

"As I was saying, Mister Dresden. My godchild, the _Dragonborn_ has been stolen from the crib," Sheogorath continued, and quite frankly didn't give a damn care at the look Dresden was giving. "Name your price, wizard, and I'll give it fair and square." Said Daedric Prince though gave a hidden smirk at the last part.


	2. Chapter 1: A Worried God

**Chapter 1: A Worried God**

* * *

"It says here I'm not supposed to throw the... moooooon?"

"Yes."

"But I'm allowed to use as much power as I need to do my task?"

"As much as _required._"

"No moon throwing?"

"Yes."

"... star exploding?"

"Yes."

A deep breath. "No galaxies, or star or stars... black holes," he pointed that out in the contract. "I can do that," he said brightly, his white pupiless eyes gleaming. "This is making me excited! It's not everyday I can unleash my full creativity."

"To rid-"

"The Outsiders as much as possible _under an hour_. But in any way." He tapped the contract repeatedly in that annoying manner known to test many's patience.

There was a frosty silence. "Yes," she conceded.

"Then you have my hour to serve as temporary reinforcement. I should warn you." The gentleman pursed. "Make sure you retreat _all_ your army at the gate before giving me a call," he said jovially and grinned. "I get... a little bit _excessive_."

A thin smile graced those beautiful lips. "And I cannot wait to see you in action for that."

Harry Dresden, frankly, was disturbed at the conversation. Well... mostly he was disturbed at how Mab was behaving.

"An hour of ME for many hours with ME with YOU," the gentleman with a crazy grin pointed at Dresden. "Aren't you happy?"

Really, being treated like a gigolo by some unknown entity was equally disturbing to Mab's behavior. Dresden slowly turned his head from where he sat on the table and mouthed the words at Mab.

_I haven't agreed to do this._

Her narrowed gaze said much in return.

_You will_.

"Boy, she has you by the balls," commented the supposedly Madgod at their private exchange.

"If you would please excuse us," she said coolly? Chillfully? Breezily?

With Mab, she's all three. Well except for that last bit.

"Oh, a couple's quarrel. I have my fair share of those," he said brightly before standing up and whistling cheerfully. "I'll be waiting just outside," he called back. "Don't keep an old man waiting, _deary_. And Mab... don't tire the boy out too soon. I haven't even use his service yet."

Harry Dresden was making a face at that last statement. "Who is he?" he demanded after the unknown entity was out of earshot.

Mab merely glanced away, her eyes paused briefly behind him then waited...

Dresden sighed and stood up from his chair, he stomped off to the back of the room. He picked up the ornate glass and the cold wine, placed down in front of her and poured the content, all under her freezing gaze.

"Warm it," she said as she leaned her head onto her hand, her arm resting on her winter chair. White hair slightly cascaded down her face, but they mostly remained tied up. Well-presented. Mab had dressed herself up for the meeting. Dresden had took note of that.

The Wizard though paused at that command. He gazed at the red wine in the glass.

"It's not wine, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"No," she answered calmly with a soft smirk.

Silent tension stifled the air between the two. The Wizard exhaled heavily. "I'm just gonna end up melting the glass with my fire."

"Then practice, Wizard," she told him.

He glared, so he took the poured wine and bottle, put it on the far end of the table then cast the spell. A small tiny fire exploded. He was proud he didn't smash the chair or the end of the table, but he didn't hold back on the glass and its content.

Mab gave a condescending clap when she saw the shattered pieces and dried stain on her ice. "Enough?" she asked, raising a snowy eyebrow.

She goaded him. She purposely goaded him. And like a puppy given a treat, he had predictably behaved as expected. But he hasn't received his treat yet. Dresden held back his inner grumble at the pissing contest.

"Mab."

"He's..." she interrupted him, but her eyes were unfocused. "He's not of this... reality," she answered carefully.

"Wait... y-you're saying-" he began, raising both his hands.

"An Outsider?" she finished his thoughts and leaned back with a smile. "_Yes and no_. He's more than that. Ask the desert fox, he's the one who met him first."

* * *

He thought it was just a dream. He thought he could weasel his way out of the deal. Turns out, while he was weaseling out, Mab was weaseling him in.

"You have many questions," said the old man as he walked ahead of him. "Hardly rude to think about!" he cackled. "_SO SPIT IT OUT, MORTAL!_" His voice rang throughout the hall, and Dresden swore, he could hear ice cracking at the sudden shout.

The realization didn't dawn on him, it literally shouted at him that... well... he was working with an unstable entity. But for what?

"The deal you made with Mab," he said quickly, he sounded a bit too high-pitch for his liking. "The _hour_ part."

"Time is a precious thing to me, Mister Dresden," the old man answered back normally as he took out a gold pocket watch and glanced briefly inside it. "It is literally my best friend!" he added cheerfully. "But I'm just leaving you confused with that kind of answer, am I right?" He looked back at him from over the shoulder.

Harry nodded owlishly.

"I gave an hour of my time, Mister Dresden. Weren't you listening?" he said in a gentle tone.

"An hour-"

"As temporary reinforcement," the old man finished. "You have Outsiders problem, no?" He looked back at him sharply. "Mister Dresden, here's a question you should be wondering. With all the gods and powerful being you have wandering about, what's stopping an army of them standing at the gate? Surely it's enough to wipe them out till... the next decades perhaps?"

Dresden opened his mouth and closed it. "The Outsiders could infect them," he answered quietly.

"An infected god is something this world doesn't need but even then it's not easy," the Madgod answered gravely. "With one god there, numerous number of Outsiders can be wiped off. Counts more than giving a breathing space to Mab's forces. A risk worth it, no?"

"But it would leave a hole, a vacuum here in the meantime," Dresden spoke back gravely. "It also be a miracle for all of them to stand united." It wasn't in their nature to do so and well, Dresden was sure they were laws and politics holding them back. Besides, that was Mab's purpose, holding back the Outsiders at the gate. And not everyone knew the existence of her purpose and the gate.

Still, why would gods or a god risk themselves with a high concentration of Outsiders? The lost of a god would be felt more than the victories over the Outsiders. It would be disastrous. In fact, why would Mab allow an unknown god to risk himself? This could blow up in their face if the Outsiders get to him. Devastation they could do with an infected god...

And the Madgod gazed at him, amused at the flashes of realization and thoughts. "Who or what am I... well, it's none of your concern. I don't plan setting shop here for long, anyway. After all, this reality wasn't meant to bear my presence."

Dresden looked at him sharply at that as the god walked away.

"I've never even heard of you," the Wizard said nonchalantly and followed after him.

"Which is reasonable. I'm no minor or major god here. Just a visitor with passing business," the Madgod answered him briskly. "Now... where is your wizard hideout? Y'know where you keep your tools of profession to do your wizardly job, hmm?" He looked back at him sharply.

Uh... Dresden was reluctant to bring an unknown factor to Demonreach. Sure, it was completely out of it and him being over-the-top paranoid but Dresden just didn't want to risk around an unknown factor, especially when that factor was going to be around Outsiders (and if anything about Mab's cryptic answer, he was one as well... for some reason). Considering the fiasco not long ago, he wasn't really eager even when Mab have trusted him enough... to well, defend the gate for an hour. It still didn't mean shit back here.

So he instead told him a half-truth, "Got destroyed," Dresden answered quietly, recalling the old hideout of his forlornly.

"Well then." The old man narrowed his eyes darkly at that. "I do hope you're still capable of doing this simple job, Mister Dresden. Need I remind you, you have my Godchild to find."

Yeah, about that... "You said she was kidnapped?" he asked.

"I _don't_ like to repeat myself, Wizard," the god growled back at him, eyes briefly flashing into deeper blue.

He took that as a yes.

"I do have a tracking spell I can use, but I need an item that's close of hers. Nail, hair, blood, anything biological are the best. But something recent would be good too," Dresden said quickly.

The god blinked at that, eyes briefly flashing back to its heterochromatic state.

"There is... a limit," Harry said slowly. "The spell can track only in certain distance. Within the city at most but anything more..." He let it fall, noticing the unhappy look from the god.

"She's within this city, I'm sure of it," the old man said briskly.

_How..._

"But I can't pin her down!" he snarled in frustration, fingers running through his brown hair and tugging the locks.

Shit... if a god can't track her down then his spell might share that same problem. Harry opened his mouth. "There might be a powerful barrier around her, keeping her from being tracked. And highly possible it would make my spell useless..."

The Madgod gave a grimacing look. "I need tea," he grumbled then snatched him by the shoulder before dragging him quickly.

"Whoa-Hey!" Dresden gave a shout when he was pulled along roughly.

One would need to traverse the Never-Never to go to the destination they want in the real world, and he was sure Mab reinforced her fort so that no one could easily step in and out as they pleased. And if they could... anything waiting on the other side _makes sure_ no one gets in or out.

So he was quite mildly surprised when he was pulled into... McAnally's?

Dresden stared dazedly at his surrounding, wondering if all of this were to get his guard down and get his throat cut.

Except McAnally glaring at him and his guest says otherwise. Probably didn't like sudden guests dropping on him in such manner. Dresden wasn't sure, but everyone with good enough decency walks through the front door. This unspoken rule was shared by the worst kinds as well.

"Apology for the rude entry," the Madgod said to him politely. "I won't do it again." He promised with pinky lifted up and childish grin on his face.

McAnally gave a flat stare back at him then rolled his eyes. He briefly motioned at the empty seats in front of him. Dresden's current client gladly took the invitation and sat in front of the bar. The Wizard followed him without prompting before asking the usual, "Steak Sandwich and your best ale," Harry said and noticed the raised eyebrow from him. Yeah, it was a bit too early for a drink. But fuck it, he was sure his current client was going to give him a headache of a case.

"Tea," the grouchy god said without a bother on the menu of the day.

McAnally doesn't serve tea. This was a pub for God's sake.

A brief stare from the man said much of this.

"Please," the god implored back at him.

Another sigh and the man disappeared into the door behind the bar before bringing back his order and to his surprise, well prepared English lemon tea... with fine china.

"Thank you," the god accepted, smiling nicely with honest gratitude.

Dresden blinked in surprise. He was a bit more surprised the pub got itself fixed into shape after the damage he's done... But knowing Mac, it be a mystery.

They dug into their order, well Dresden did. The god sipped his.

"You said she was kidnapped from her crib. Did you find out how and who?" Dresden asked with bitten sandwich in hand.

"How... yes. Nothing fancy and all but it fooled her brothers at the temple," he chided disapprovingly.

_Temple?_

"She was their jewel. Priests found her special so they guarded her heavily. Gave her to beings who knew better than them. But it doesn't help she's cursed in a way," the Madgod continued solemnly.

_Cursed. _Who could- Who _would_ curse a babe? Dresden looked at him sharply. "What exactly was she cursed with?"

"It matters not. Her father made sure of it but let's just say when time breaks, lingers was left onto her," he briskly answered the wizard then sipped his tea in ponder. "It takes a lot to fool her guardians though. Ever tried to steal a dragon's treasure, Mister Dresden?" He looked back at him with a dark smile on his face. "It's close to impossible. They can smell you out and have powers and senses to know intruders in their midst. And dragons are known to be possessive as hell. Three dragons guarded her but all of them were oblivious to the snatching."

This was like a fucking fairy tale right about now. Dragons? Hardly any of them left... and they weren't pleasant beings to be allied with.

"The red one was pissed beyond imagining, whole province suffered a thunderstorm," Sheogorath said solemnly. "Nasty business. Fortunately for them, storms are my days. Not to mention the whole snatching was shady."

"Did you found out who?"

"Not exactly but I have a very strong sneaking suspicion. My godchild is most likely still with her kidnapper," Sheogorath said with narrowed eyes on his tea. "I'll tell you how crafty this kidnapper is since you're most likely going to face traps and perhaps the man himself."

Dresden chewed on his sandwich slowly, prepping himself for the information.

"You meet him, you run. Don't fight him. He'll crush you without second thought. If you catch his interest, well," Sheogorath sighed and pulled out a card from his sleeve. A kaleidoscope card, patterns and colors changing with each movement and light reflected off it. Neat. "Rip this and I'll come as fast as I can."

Well, this was a nice change of pace. It wasn't every day a powerful client was willing to pull his weight and actually have his best interest at heart. This was Mab's client, right?

"One problem. How do I know I'm facing the guy? I mean, do you have a list of suspect I can actually work with?" Harry asked.

For a brief moment, he saw a hesitation. "He's a god, Dresden. Not like others. Like me. Or will be," he added the last part quietly. "To put it simply. He's a very desperate man who's running from his destiny. Trust me, you'll know when you see him."

"No name, no photo or anything?"

"Technically no photos of him ever existed because he actually doesn't exist in this reality," Sheogorath answered. "Names... as you know, are powerful. If I say or even think of it right now. He can sense it. Especially if it's coming from me," the god said gravely. "What you should be more worried is tracking down my godchild. I'll deal with the kidnapper side and keep him busy. Hopefully, you'll slip past his attention."

_Hopefully..._ Dresden stared grimly at his cold sandwich.

"I... tracking her would be difficult. Considering you have trouble pinpointing her, my own method might be countered as well," he reminded the god. Sheogorath was quite unlike any god he knew. Their presence were crushing and if not, they lack certain qualities that send alarm into his brain. But Sheogorath... he actually showed open worry over his godchild from the perpetual grimace on his face... it made him _humane_.

"She's a demigod, Dresden. It's hard to hide a child of a major god, and the most important one too. And she isn't like any others. She holds a significant aspect of her father. It's like hiding Jesus from the devil," Sheogorath said drily. "Archangels clamors to your White God, a big bell across the goddamn heaven and practically alerts everyone to his and their presences. She's almost like that. Replace archangels with dragons, and slam all of them into one being and hey presto, you get her. Hiding her is close to impossible. I'm quite surprised none of the sordid lots is taking advantage what with all the shenanigans going out there." He sipped his tea and sniffed when he glowered. "But then I blame the kidnapper making sure she doesn't shine and leaves no trail for them to follow."

"In fact, I'm making you go wrong about this. Search not a girl but a dragon, a dragon as a little girl," he told him grimly and briefly tapped him on the head with a flick. Harry winced. "Though it doesn't help much, I admit."

This wasn't the time to get his head around what mythology he was dealing, but he knew enough to get the gist of it. For the moment.

A wall. A block. Dresden grimaced. "Do you know any location here where you've last seen her or her kidnapper? I might be able to follow her trail."

Sheogorath shook his head gravely. "I'm a good tracker, Dresden. In fact, I'm the very best being for the job. Problem is the kidnapper knows it and makes sure to counter every effort I've put but..." he was lost to his own thoughts. "We're counting on a small minuscule expectation that he might slip up for you to pick up on. And that's very unlikely since I don't miss details like those. If I know him, he makes sure he knows all the players in this world. You especially, Dresden. You've got a reputation of getting the job done. Especially being Star Born, prophecised child and all. Though I'm quite surprised he's willing to stay in a city like this and close to your territory."

"How did you know he hasn't left? Trail could be cold..."

"Oh believe me, he's here. I can feel it in my bones, especially the little ones."

* * *

She cried too much, wanting mother's milk. But he tried to shush her, coddling her and cooing. She wouldn't have it. He didn't mind but he worried more than he should.

"Here, give her this." A glass bottle with an elastic rubber that topped it was gestured to his face.

But he didn't accept it, sensing what's wrong with it. Eyes flashed at this.

"That better not be what I think it _is_," he growled... a deep rumble in the chest.

"You know she needs this. You can't hide her if you stay in this world."

"It would hurt her."

"It's necessary and it won't kill her."

"It's that why she's _sick_ all the damn time."

"She drinks by her own choice because she _knows_ the danger if she didn't."

"No... no," he refused.

"You would put us in jeopardy! I'm already doing too much than I should. Helping you, keeping you here."

"Or shut it, Will-be. Just... let me think about it. You exist for a reason, after all."

"You know he's here. You should move on."

"But if we go through this I could lose him forever. Him stuck in this forsaken place."

"Or have your innards wrapped around your throat."

"Don't remind me. I don't know why you stay in a city like this."

"It has its charm."

"It's not safe for her."

"They don't bother. Daanthaarnaaz usually deal with them."

"The Wizard?"

"He'll deal with him as well. If he gets close enough, which I doubt."


End file.
